


A Deal (Part 2)

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct follow up to A Deal, explains a bit more of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamina_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamina_chan/gifts).



"You sent him there just to die?!?" Zisteau asks, anger bubbling through him. 

"That was his destiny Zisteau, the things he and Pak knew were better left unsaid." Guude replies calmly.

"He was my best friend!" 

"I'm sorry Zisteau, I really can't say that enough. But it was either that or they were gonna attack our base." 

"Why him?" 

"Because that's who they wanted." 

"Why didn't you let me go with him?!? Or someone?!?" Zisteau said, pacing.

"You don't understand the magnitude of this situation. Those two, were destined for this." Guude explains, getting rather irritated that Zisteau wouldn't listen to him.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" 

"Zisteau." Guude starts sternly. "Sit down and I'll explain." 

Zisteau takes a deep, calming breath and sits down anxiously, unable to stop moving, so he drummed his fingers on the chair. 

"You know the legend, of light and dark?" Guude questions, getting a shake of the head from Zisteau. "Well, the legend goes, two princes were born in a kingdom, far, far away, a place called the Farlands. One, graced with powers of light, being able to heal, use elements, and Teleporting. The other, graced with powers of dark, being able to use mind control, telepathy, sorcery. They were twins, though they didn't look alike, one had short brown hair and odd blue-red eyes, while the other had long black hair and soulless grey eyes." 

"Woah.... wait.... Kurt was a prince?" Zisteau asks, rudely interrupting Guude. 

"Not exactly, now if you'll listen, then I'll tell you." Guyde says, slightly irritated. "The king and queen had the princes, Isaiah and Xavier, powers locked away. No one was ever supposed to know. The princes powers were strong, but they were both young and impressionable, not truly understanding the world and how there powers could affect the world. One was light, the other dark, and they could work together and help the world, or work together to destroy it. But, the young prices were taken from their kingdom late one evening, by an evil sorcerer, Dixtra. He was determined to get to their powers, so he could use them for his own advantage, he was determined enough that he destroyed a whole kingdom, even executing the king and the queen. Farlands kingdom, was destroyed, all because of a crazy man who wanted nothing more than power. But the princes powers were locked away, and couldn't be found again unless they were brought back to their kingdom, and a special spell was cast. But the spell, that had to be cast by the sorcerer who had placed the lock, Lyra. But sadly, she had been killed, defending her kingdom."

"How does this involve Kurt?" 

"Zisteau. Shut the fuck up and let me explain." Guude says angrily. 

"Sorry..." 

"Anyway. Dixtra was determined to get to their powers. But, the two princes knew what could happen. They were wiser than most thought. So they made a deal. If Dixtra brought them anywhere near the Farlands kingdom, then they would end it, for their powers couldn't fall into the wrong hands, and they were better dead than being manipulated and have their powers used in the wrong way. And that time came, many years later. The two knew what they had to do, so they killed themselves. And this is where Kurt and Pak come in. Kurt is the reincarnation of Isaiah. Pak is the reincarnation of Xavier. Their powers were still locked away. And, I sent them on that assignment, because I knew what needed to happen. I knew that those two would make a deal, a deal that was set in stone, something that was destined to always happen. They didn't know why they had been sent or anything about the powers, or at least Kurt didn't. Pak on the other hand, he knew. He knew about his past life, and he knew about the powers. But he couldn't risk them getting out to the world, cause he knew that it wouldn't be taken kindly and they would try to use his own dark nature against him." 

Zisteau waited a few seconds before talking. "If you knew all this, then why not change that destiny?" 

"I couldn't change their destiny even if I wanted to. Their destiny is in their own hands, only they can change it. And maybe in another life they will, but this one, this one wasn't it." 

Zisteau was speechless as all of that set in, and the words replayed through his mind. 'It was their destiny.'


End file.
